


【进刚】Colored

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: "All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【进刚】Colored

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.时间线接TV结局后，诗岛刚尚未踏上旅程前。进雾仅为搭档关系。  
> 2.部分设定借鉴自王尔德的「道林·格雷的画像」。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made 

By looking on thee in the living day.

（何种赐福使我双眼殊受，以在白日将你注视？）

——Shakespeare Sonnet 43

泊进之介本该早些发现异常，如果不是特状课即将被取消的通告带来的忙乱的话；当然，自蛮野和Heart相继死去——又或者说，被摧毁——的那一切结束以后，他就没有再想过还会有什么和成为假面骑士以及走过这漫长的与Roidmude作战的旅途同样出乎意料并浓墨重彩地将他的生活轨迹拨离原轨的事情出现。

但无论他再怎样试图在迎接新的刑警生涯上集中精力，仍然有着什么在悄无声息中发生。他最开始注意到是因为前往久瑠间驾证考场路上的某一个红绿灯，那本该鲜亮的红色在他眼中仿佛蒙上一层雾霭，不太真切地显出一种稀释过的淡红来。他疑心是自己眼花，但很快转换出来的绿灯令他心中隐约闪现的不安感彻底现出狰狞面目——那往日鲜明的绿色此刻也被淡化成浅绿，水洗过一般失了本该醒目的色泽。

泊进之介很快意识到那不是偶然。自从他开始在意身畔事物的颜色，他就愈发感到某种因为未知事物而产生的惶恐——他的眼睛在日复一日地失去对色彩的感知。一开始他还能辨明出从衣柜中取出的深红打底的领带上有着蓝色的条纹，短暂几日后就连那深红也褪去，黑白灰占领了他的整片视野，仿佛置身于上个世纪老旧的电影场面。医院无法诊断出任何这突如其来的失色原因，更无法给出有效的治疗手段，因此泊进之介只能尝试着去适应。刑警常年锻炼出的观察力帮助着他接受这个毫无色彩的世界，就连仍旧作为他的搭档的诗岛雾子也没有发现任何异常。

在他意料之外又是意料之中的，第一个发现的人是诗岛刚。那个周五下午诗岛刚带了一包彩虹糖到已经开始收拾办公桌的特状课来，分到他的时候说要变个小魔术。他注视着诗岛刚把两颗深色的彩虹糖藏进桌上两个倒扣的纸杯中，和第三个空荡的纸杯一起花里胡哨地搅和。他知道这魔术的手法，在诗岛刚停下动作的时候迅速确定了那两颗彩虹糖的位置，而诗岛刚提出的问题却让他不知所措了：“进哥知道柠檬味的那颗在哪个杯子里吗？”

泊进之介一时愣神得尴尬，追田现八郎在旁边大呼小叫地喊诗岛刚手法不够纯熟连他都能够看出，但对于泊进之介来讲那两颗的颜色只是加深的灰色，他只能从那两个可能性中随手指了一个。“猜错啦，这颗是苹果味的。”诗岛刚不怀好意地笑起来，把那包彩虹糖随手往手心一倒，“对进哥的惩罚是——把所有的柠檬味挑出来吃掉！”

泊进之介深切感受到这小孩难为他的意图，但他更无完成这项任务的可能。他后退了一小步，后腰抵住了另一张办公桌桌侧，在特状课众人的注视和起哄下含糊其词地想要落跑。诗岛刚打量着他的神色，蓦地挑了一下眉。“这次就算了，”任务的设立者突然说出这么一句，随即将掌心的彩虹糖倒回袋中，上前半步拍了一下泊进之介的手臂，“进哥跟我出来一下。”

“其实能够看出来的吧，进哥？”

诗岛刚用了一个疑问的句式，却带着实打实的笃定语气。他倚在墙上抱着手臂，皱起眉来回在泊进之介身上扫视，“我确实没练多久……而且这种推拒惩罚的样子可不像你平时。”

泊进之介感到心脏猛地一跳，他明白自己明显低估了诗岛刚的观察能力，于是只能眼睁睁看着对方逼近上来，压低嗓音问，“发生了什么？”

对诗岛刚能力认知的失误让泊进之介不得不在空无一人的餐厅角落将那一切全盘托出，诗岛刚叼着可乐吸管在听到泊进之介说“本来没想告诉任何人”的时候发出声含含糊糊还带着气泡的笑音，“我还以为进哥不会学库里姆那一套保密主义。”他又沉思了一会儿，神色逐渐严肃起来，牙齿咬着吸管无意识摩擦，像是在很努力地下定一个决心。“人的五感是相通的，”诗岛刚最后松开那根可怜的几乎快要被咬断的吸管，说出这么一句，“就像有的人失明后听觉会更敏锐一样，如果从这个方面下手，说不定能找到解决进哥这个问题的办法。”

“我周一就准备离开这里，进哥如果相信我的话，把这个周末的时间留给我吧？”

泊进之介没有提出什么异议，他也确实好奇诗岛刚从天马行空的想象中捕捉到了怎样的解决方案。周六的上午诗岛刚倚靠着一辆与Ride Macher相似的白色摩托车在久瑠间门口等他，看见他时轻快地吹了一声口哨，抛过去一个雪白头盔，“来和我跑一场吗，进哥？”

“……你这小子，抄袭我的台词干什么？”

诗岛刚不置可否地跳上摩托，他仍然钟爱速度，泊进之介坐在后座上隔着头盔也能清晰听见在他驾驶时从耳畔掠过的凛冽风声。那条路他并不陌生：那是去诗岛刚的公寓的路。先前有那么几次特状课聚餐后诗岛刚赖上Tridoron要他帮忙送回家，连带着他从一开始还需要用导航到后来完全将路线记得清楚。而此刻诗岛刚显然没有向他解释自己的意图的打算，径直打开了公寓的门。泊进之介一眼看见了客厅茶几上堆放着的那叠唱片，旁边零散着几罐可乐和两个金属质的头戴耳机。

“那是上个世纪美国流行的迷幻摇滚。”

诗岛刚调试着播音设备，余光打量到泊进之介拿起最上面的那张唱片起来看。那张的封面堪称视觉冲击，不规则的色块拼贴得像野兽派油画，甚至比那更多——大胆又充满冲突的线条，繁复几何图案的运用，显现出超脱现实的幻想。诗岛刚打开两个耳机的开关，知道泊进之介现在看见的只有黑白两色交织出的素描般画面，还是忍不住开口问，“看起来怎么样？”

“我不太了解这类风格……但看起来不像主流。”

泊进之介说得很委婉，诗岛刚接过那张唱片把耳机压入他的发间，轻快地一眨眼，“啊，没错，不如说是嗑药的风格吧——”他没给泊进之介反应过来的时间，将那张唱片打开塞入播放机。奇异的旋律一瞬间充斥在泊进之介耳畔，半沙的女声唱得轻松又游移，那是无数反复张弛又变幻着颜色的彩色线条，泛动着长短不一的色调波光。这确实超越了泊进之介对音乐的认知，他闭上眼睛，那些诡谲又带着奇妙和谐的色彩从黑暗中显现出来，分散在幻觉般的烟雾中，他几乎要以为那是真实——直到压在沙发上的掌心传来某种轻微却有节奏的震动，他意识到那是诗岛刚跟着旋律在沙发上敲打节拍。那一刻作为「诗岛刚」的存在从未有过地鲜明起来，在变幻的浓烟迷雾中，突兀地契合着乐曲振动共鸣。

诗岛刚对于摇滚的喜好显然不止于此，在迷幻摇滚后他塞进北欧的重金属，于是节奏蓦然变得更加强烈，伴随着史诗般宏大的配乐和冰雪之地燃起的轰然烈火，第一次的接触让泊进之介几乎有种快要炸裂耳膜的错觉。他短暂地将自己从充斥着刀光剑影和金戈铁马的黑暗中抽离出来，睁开眼睛在重复的单调色泽中看见诗岛刚双手跟随节奏在半空激烈摆动，好像他就是乐队的总指挥。某一个瞬间诗岛刚对上了他的视线，随即露出一份无辜的笑，毫无用过于强烈的音乐刺激长辈耳膜的歉意。泊进之介无奈地叹了一口气，将耳机略微松开一些，好让自己在席卷而来的音潮中得到一隙喘息时机。他无法否认诗岛刚选择的音乐尽管激烈但的确充满幻想和鲜明色泽，只要在黑暗中，他就能够「看见」那一切。

最后一张唱片让泊进之介再一次感到意外，横冲直撞着的节奏突如其来地褪去，取而代之的是柔美女声轻声颂唱着他不明白的歌词，像无声落下来的一场鸽羽般轻软柔和的大雪，在寂静中缓缓覆盖山峦林川。“这张专辑的名字是Assogattis，”诗岛刚在第二首即将结束的尾奏中说，末尾的音调似添上一声带笑叹息，“进哥听不懂也没关系，只要知道唱的是北极光就行了。”

仿佛是一种突如其来的直觉，泊进之介感到诗岛刚有些未竟之语。他暂且压下心中的疑惑，听那个轻灵的声音哼唱着柔软音律，想象夜空中变幻的碧绿极色，以及那梦幻光带下的极寒之地。耳机外他听见诗岛刚的声音，对方竟也在跟着轻声哼唱旋律，阖着眼眸露出某种怀念般的笑意，然后在第三首播放完时按下了暂停，转过来迎上他探究的目光。“刚刚那首叫Liekkas，北极光的征兆。”诗岛刚若无其事地解释，取下耳机跳下沙发，“等我一下。”

诗岛刚从卧室里拿出来一个白色封面的相册，不加迟疑地递到泊进之介手中。泊进之介翻开来，冰雪、大片的冷杉林和童话一般的木屋跃入他的视野，还有拉着雪橇的狗和挂在木架上的驯鹿头骨。“这是阿拉斯加。”诗岛刚回答了他还没开口的问题，“我大学的时候一次感恩节跑去的，有很多珍贵的回忆呢。”

“也包括那张专辑吗？”

诗岛刚像是没预料到泊进之介会那么问，游刃有余的姿态露出片刻不易觉察的怔愣，随即满不在乎地承认下来，将相册翻到最后几页，“我当初去阿拉斯加的前四天每晚都去山顶的木屋里等极光，不过天气不太好，每次等到半夜也只有偶尔的降雪。第五天我去了一个半山腰的酒吧，那里面一直在放这张专辑，就在那天晚上我拍到了真正的极光。”

他的手指在相册的薄膜上轻巧划了一下，泊进之介看见那夜的星空和变幻着的极光，呈丝带状的，王冠状的，也有鹿角一样张扬开来的，在有着月晕的深色穹顶弥漫，和着远处重叠的山脉显出一派寂静而绚烂的景象。他回忆起几分钟前的温柔歌声，忽然有些明白诗岛刚牵扯着的回忆。诗岛刚又前翻了几页，让泊进之介看一张像是透过飞机舷窗拍摄的照片，“这是去北极圈的时候，我在直升机的副驾驶位上——因为我身体比较好。”他半是调侃地扬起尾音，指了指一条清冷的河流，“这是育空河，阿拉斯加最有名的河流，虽然穿过的大多数地方都是冰雪覆盖的荒野……喔，那张是冻脚镇，那里有世界上最小的邮局，也就一辆大巴那么大的棚屋。不过因为当时没有什么想寄的人，就给我自己寄了一张明信片。”

“还真好啊，能去那么多地方。”泊进之介没什么含义地单纯感叹了一声，“如果能收到那里寄来的明信片一定有特殊的意义吧。”

“是啦，不过每一次「旅行」都是独一无二的，除非有共行的人或者……不然故地重游也没什么意义。”诗岛刚啪地将相册合拢，凑过去侧头打量泊进之介的眼睛，“进哥还是看不见颜色吗？那我们前往下一站吧。”

诗岛刚的白色摩托停在了一家甜品店外，那些本该鲜亮诱人的甜点在玻璃橱窗后错落有致地堆放，落在泊进之介眼中只有深浅变化的区别。诗岛刚带他走进店里，熟稔和店员打过招呼，回身将一块方方正正的软糖塞入泊进之介口中。泊进之介发出一声疑惑的模糊鼻音，口腔内席卷过一阵玫瑰的甜香味，甜度和他常吃的奶糖有过之而无不及。他几乎被呛到，诗岛刚好整以暇地递过来一杯清水。

“这是土耳其软糖，虽然在进哥眼里现在可能没什么区别，但口味其实很多。”诗岛刚拿起另外一颗塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地解释，“在英语里叫做Turkish Delight，Delight有开心的意思，所以进哥大概就知道这种糖的作用了吧。从某种意义上来说，和进哥的奶糖功效也没什么不一样嘛。”

“但是这也太甜了，”泊进之介喝下快半杯水，那股浓郁的玫瑰味还在他的舌尖上蔓延，“真的会有人坚持吃下去吗？”

诗岛刚没有回答他，以迅雷不及掩耳之势又往他嘴里塞了一颗，这次是热带风暴一般的柠檬味，酸甜又新鲜的味道毁灭般地占据味觉制高点，诗岛刚在泊进之介皱起眉来的那一刻笑出了声。“也没有那么难以接受，是吧？”他向玻璃柜后的店员要了一个冰淇淋，随着把一小盒切割得整整齐齐的软糖递到泊进之介手中，“要猜一猜一共有多少种口味吗？”

“……不过，刚怎么会想到带我来这里？”

诗岛刚的冰淇淋快吃完的时候泊进之介决定放弃不同口味的软糖带来的味觉冲击，太多的甜味像不加水调和的颜料，浓郁地混杂在齿间，他只能先转移诗岛刚的注意力。“这个嘛，”诗岛刚放下被咯嘣嚼碎一半的筒身，“我去过一趟土耳其，伊斯坦布尔和卡帕多奇亚两座城市，所以对这种软糖印象很深。”

他晃了晃手上那个残缺不全的甜筒，从软糖盒子里把泊进之介咬了一半没再吃下去的一颗软糖拎出来放进嘴里，“一开始是想着要去拍热气球的，卡帕多奇亚土黄色的岩山很漂亮，不管是清晨大片热气球升起来的时刻还是坐在热气球上从上往下拍摄那些层叠的山峦……结束乘坐的时候还会开香槟庆祝，还有一张代表乘坐过热气球的证书——就和去北极圈的时候踩在极圈线后也会被发一张证明到达过极圈的证书一样。”

“不过到后来倒是意外地认识了这种软糖，还有伊斯坦布尔的黄昏，天空有着大片浓郁的橘黄和金黄，没有人能抗拒那种景象。”

诗岛刚略微仰起头，语调带着些微沉浸入回忆的梦幻感。他四处拍摄的旅行经历造就他的记忆必定和大多数人单调生活的记忆相比拥有显著不同，他穿越过冰原，在热气球上迎接过黎明，那些浪漫主义式观感的照片毫不掩饰地、甚至大张旗鼓地宣扬他宏大的视界和他身上携带着的蓬勃生命力来源，在摆脱背负的沉重宿命后他更加肆无忌惮了：世界重叠于他的镜头和记忆之下，被分解为色彩斑斓的色块，交错变幻的光影，以及随心所欲的大胆构图。他从未掩饰过的年少者独有的青春和激情从他讲述的那些过往中延续到现在，泊进之介几乎能够看见他走过的那条光之路，光之河，每一次落足都踩在汇聚灿光的水面上，漫不经心地带起一圈层层晕开的涟漪。

他的确应该是那样。泊进之介想，鲜活又明亮，好像迎风长明的火炬。而诗岛刚已经结束了又一段旅程的回忆，没有表现出丝毫因泊进之介仍未恢复的失望，反而带着点迎接高难度挑战的兴高采烈，“下一个目的地会更加出乎进哥的预料，我保证。”

在诗岛刚推开那家店的玻璃门的那一瞬间，泊进之介就闻到了那一切：像是置身于堆积的花果和香料之间，混合却并不浓烈的香味肆无忌惮窜入鼻腔。“他们也卖香水。”诗岛刚说，带泊进之介穿过各式香薰蜡烛和室内香氛，来到一张摆满玻璃瓶的展台前，随手取了一瓶香水喷上试条递给泊进之介，森林般清新的味道从试纸上散发出来，像干净的翡翠绿，年轻而明快。“前调是杜松子和薄荷，中调是铃兰、松针和薰衣草，尾调是树苔、月桂叶和广藿香。”诗岛刚把关于这瓶香水的介绍读完，短促笑出一声，“算了，反正我们俩谁也不可能对香水有研究，进哥只要专心感受就好了。”

泊进之介没反对他的意见，跟着他去闻那些或清淡或浓郁的香水。他闻到海潮般咸涩的味道，沉稳馥郁的木香，带点辛辣的烟草味，热带水果充沛的甜香——它们所无声述说着的色彩和故事像恋人靠在耳边喃喃私语，在几息间便自鼻腔纷呈滑入空中，交织成每一步前进的未知惊喜。泊进之介蓦然想起某一次在Drive Pit诗岛刚靠过来时身上窜出的一股淡淡清香，像是刚偷尝完新鲜的果实，从盛夏的柠檬园中仓惶出逃。他说不好那是香水味还是洗衣液留下的味道，但在这层叠的芬芳气息中，那个气味不期而至地又一次从他的鼻下溜过。他抬起头来，发现自己和诗岛刚的距离近得仿佛他低头就能触碰到那片日光下的柠檬园。而诗岛刚毫无觉察地将新的一瓶香水喷上试条，轻巧地侧身抬手往泊进之介鼻下一晃。香草冰淇淋般甜腻的味道混合着柠檬清香涌上来，泊进之介没感到突兀，反而从中闻到理所应当的和谐。“你用香水吗，刚？”他最后还是忍不住问了出来。诗岛刚略带惊异地看了他一眼，四两拔千斤地回答，“我身上肯定会沾上香味吧，这里的味道就算是走出去也会余留在衣服上。”他蓦地靠近泊进之介，在对方左右肩膀各嗅了一下，随即像得到什么新线索一样带点得意地向泊进之介展示新发现，“——进哥现在身上的香味可不止一种喔。”

他们在夜晚降临的时候走出香薰店，诗岛刚在门口的地方买下一杯苹果味的香薰蜡烛，径直塞到泊进之介手中。“据说有助眠的效果。”他像推销一般感情充沛地强调「助眠」一词，单腿一迈跨上摩托，“明天我们去一个神秘的地方，进哥要记得穿白衬衫。”

泊进之介觉得他这句叮嘱莫名其妙得不怀好意，但到了次日他还是依言而行。如果他的眼睛对颜色还有那么最浅的一层感知的话，他就会发现在久瑠间门口抱着头盔等他的诗岛刚罕见地没有在白色外套下穿那些花花绿绿的写着「GO」或者「KANSAS」的T恤，而是穿了一件同样纯白的T恤，上面几乎没有一点饰图。诗岛刚带他远离城市的繁华地带，足足驾驶了快三刻钟才在一片低矮建筑前停下摩托。他从摩托上跳下来，伸了个懒腰，笑意无比自由，“恭喜你，进哥，你就要开启艺术的大门了。”

泊进之介后来才知道那里是艺术工作室的集中地，就连诗岛刚的摄影工作室也在那片建筑中。但那时他只是跟着诗岛刚穿过一条冗长的、阳光从上方的玻璃窗外洒进来的走廊，诗岛刚打量着偶尔出现的门旁边木刻的门牌号，在其中一间前停住脚步，摸出一把钥匙来打开了大门，泊进之介越过他的肩膀看见满室散落着的石膏像和大理石雕。“这是我一个朋友的工作室，答应今天借给我用用。”诗岛刚说着走到一面还未完成的浮雕前，伸手去触碰上面尚显粗糙的人像，“我想来想去，也只有这种地方能够最大程度地和触觉挂钩了。”

泊进之介沿着雕塑室的墙面走过，感受着掌心下光滑的大理石和石膏略显粗糙的表面，视线被不远处的一块石板吸引过去：不同于大多数的人像雕刻，那白净的石板表层上雕刻着十几行英文，除此再无其他装饰。诗岛刚听见他的疑问声，从一架梯子上跳下来，“那个好像是人像还没开始雕刻……是了，这是莎士比亚的十四行诗，第四十三首。”

他抓住泊进之介的手腕不容置疑地把对方的手指按在突出的英文字符上，让那些泊进之介不曾认识的诗行从他指尖下徐徐划过，又低低念出声来。“……All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.——这句的意思是，‘在我见你之前所有白昼皆为夜晚，而夜晚将白日照亮，当梦境将你向我显现’。”

泊进之介愣神了片刻，说不清是因为从诗岛刚口中读出的英文诗句还是因为他的翻译。诗岛刚只是摇了摇头，又看了一遍那首诗，“虽然我知道的大多数十四行诗都是以最后两句出名，不过要说这首，我最喜欢的绝对不是这句。”他抬手在上方几句上指过，没有再给泊进之介翻译的意思，径直向斜前方的窗户边去打开其中一面玻璃窗，抱进来一只晒饱了太阳的懒洋洋的橘猫。“这可是我们这块儿的团宠。”他笑着抓起橘猫的爪子跟泊进之介打招呼，将那有着白色绒毛的肉垫展露出来。“喵——”

他们在雕塑室里滞留了不短的时间，但直到诗岛刚将那只橘猫放走泊进之介也没能看见那只猫身上浓郁的橘黄色。诗岛刚叹了一口气，倒没显得遗憾，反而隐约带着点好戏开场的兴奋。“这边来。”他打开雕塑室里的一扇门，带泊进之介穿进隔壁的房间里。那是一间画室，石膏像周围散落着画架和颜料板，正对着门的方向有一块绒布帷幕，将后面的景象遮挡住了。

“保险起见……把领带解掉吧，进哥。”

“……什么？”

泊进之介奇异地注视诗岛刚几秒，被对方回以一记无辜的眼神。随后诗岛刚甩掉了那件白色外套，捞起手边一个沾满颜料的调色板，在泊进之介那条红色的领带脱离脖颈时似若无意地问，“进哥知道印度的洒红节吗？”

泊进之介对印度的了解实在算不上多，但关于那个在人群中泼洒五颜六色的颜料和红粉的节日他隐约有过耳闻。刑警整合线索的意识刚为他狠狠敲响一记警钟，诗岛刚蘸满混合颜料的笔刷就已经迅速落上了他的白衬衫。他倒抽了一口凉气，想起诗岛刚昨日的提醒明白他早有预谋；诗岛刚终于放肆地大笑出声，颇自在地欣赏长辈在接连袭来的颜料中窘迫躲避的景象。他显然高估泊进之介的退让，又或者那也在他的预料之中——泊进之介退向一块画架之后，抄起一旁的调色板径直用手蘸上一把油画颜料，在诗岛刚袭击过来时飞快按在了他的白色T恤上。诗岛刚笑得更大声了，几乎要喘不过气来，笔刷被他扔进地上的洗笔筒中，他同样换上了赤裸双手沾染各色颜料浓墨重彩地为泊进之介的衬衫添加缤纷装饰。那些色彩像火山一样爆发开来，落在纯白T恤和衬衫上，也落在手腕、脖颈，甚至于脸颊上；玫瑰红、琥珀金、孔雀绿、黛紫、香槟色和藕白色，还有更多的色泽在流动，在融合，在喧嚣地吵闹，以身体为画布肆意渲染，直到其中一方终于从色彩的层叠重压中喘出急促呼吸，上气不接下气地喊了一声停。

泊进之介停下了动作，手上还蘸着一面混合了其他颜色的鲜红。诗岛刚平缓了一会儿呼吸，直起身来后退了两步，面上混乱沾染着颜色，一双眼睛却还亮得惊人，“没想到啊进哥，就算是开玩笑也一副认真战斗的模样嘛……”

“说过了吧，要是输给摩托小子的话未免给爱车之人丢脸了。”泊进之介半开玩笑地回答他，又上前逼近一步。尽管他无法确切知晓诗岛刚现在身上究竟有些什么样的颜色，却也能看出那件白T恤上深深浅浅的颜料痕迹，毫无接痕地蔓延上锁骨、脖颈，以及线条鲜明的下颚。他突如其来地感到喉咙一阵发紧：诗岛刚的皮肤天生就显得比其他人更白，如果他能看见的话，那些颜色形成的反差对比应该会更加鲜亮。诗岛刚确实把自己变成了一件艺术品，尽管是在无意识中，但他此刻的笑仿佛就是在为镜头做准备，只待快门按下，将这一刻定格成永不褪色的鲜明。

诗岛刚对他的回应报以不置可否的撇嘴，只是在他前进的时候警惕地后退。他步调因尚未平静的呼吸而显得带颤，泊进之介又逼近得太快，直到泊进之介蓦然喊出那句“小心”时他不出泊进之介意料地被地上的某一个画刷绊倒失去平衡。他坠向那片帷幕，在身体仰倒的同时牵扯着帷幕被拽下了——于是泊进之介在那一瞬间忘记了去搀扶他，目光彻底为帷幕后的那张画而滞凝。

那是一张不比海报大多少的画，屏息凝神贴在画架上，仿佛一直在等待着这一刻的来临。那上面画的正是泊进之介本人，是他在春日的某一天里躺在公园的草地上，身侧盛开着大片金黄的水仙、雪白的雏菊和鹅黄色的蒲公英，紫藤萝在不远处瀑布般怒放出惊人色泽，不知从什么地方吹来的浅粉色樱花瓣在半空悠悠飘飞，差一点就要落上他阖拢的眼眸。直直垂落下来的日光亮得像倾盆大雨，灿金色宛有实质般地在他身上凝结。

那些色泽都太明亮、太引人注目了，躺在画面中心的他本人仿佛只是简单地被融入了那个春日，而深红色的领带再一次将整张画提亮，让他不至于被埋没进深浅有致的碧色草地，而是让一切其他色彩褪向背景成为衬托。“太漂亮了，这幅画。”泊进之介总算找回声音发出低声感叹，“居然有这么鲜艳的颜色……”

“是吧，不过本来没想让进哥看见这幅画。”诗岛刚从地上爬起来，站到他身侧去欣赏这幅作品，“这是我托朋友以之前的一张照片为范本画的，说好画完让我带上旅程。看起来他完成得不错嘛，也算是对得起我帮他拍的那组展会照了。”

“带上旅程？”

泊进之介没有移开落在那张画上的视线，但敏锐地捕捉到了诗岛刚的某份不其然暴露出来的计划。那背后的含义一瞬间狠狠穿过他的心脏，他几乎感到了头晕目眩；诗岛刚在他身侧半晌没发出声，随后听不出语气地“啊”了一声，迅速摆了摆手，“……只是、只是一种纪念，进哥不会在意这种事的吧——”

“刚。”

泊进之介将视线转向他身上，甚至没有注意到视界内又一次恢复黑白灰的异常，语调平稳地逼近已经快要破裂游刃有余伪装的摄影师底线，实则快要被自己的心跳声震聋，“这种时候了还不愿意说实话吗？”

诗岛刚和他的目光对接片刻，随即移开视线沉沉地、沮丧地叹了一口气，像是逃逸已久还是被捉拿归案的犯人，“我第一次不希望你是刑警，就不会有这种观察力。”他又缓慢重新抬起头来，语调加快几分，眼眸里像以往那样亮着灼灼的光。“那么进哥想要听见的实话是：我喜欢你，进—哥—哥——”

泊进之介为他那份拖长的语调感到好笑又无奈，实在捉摸不透这小孩在这种时候还要强调他擅自为他添上的那份将他们的距离缩短又推远的身份是出于什么样的心理。“我知道了。”他说，伸手去握住了诗岛刚的手掌，在掌心相扣的一刻低头下去轻缓地、不加任何力度地在他唇上吻了一下。诗岛刚显然为他的举动大受鼓舞，在唇上柔软触感传来之时就将另一只手环上他的后脑用力将他拉向自己。一个本该轻柔的吻被他带走全部节奏，成为唇齿间的噬咬和纠缠，在相贴唇瓣间燃起鲜亮火焰，好像碎裂的赤色尖晶。泊进之介又一次感受到从面前人身上传来的炙热生命力，蛮横而磅礴地撒开交织着各色暗示与亲昵触碰的弥天大网，从很久以前就将他的过去、现在和即将到来的未来尽数网罗其中。

他们终于分开时诗岛刚喘出一口尚且灼热的气息，带着明亮笑意回去看那幅画，“……虽然还只是素描作品，但也足够了。”

“……你在说什么？刚，这不是已经完成的油画吗？”

泊进之介诧异地和诗岛刚对视，又将视线转回画作上，那些先前让他震撼的色彩仍然缤纷，而当他移开目光时其余的世界又转回了黑白。他被诗岛刚的告白搅乱的心神终于发现了那其中隐藏的问题，而诗岛刚比他更快一步，在纠着眉片刻后就想通一切起因，随即上前一步，伸手就要去撕那幅画。

“等等！”

泊进之介一把抓住了他的手腕，留下一个鲜红的手印，“不是要做纪念吗？”

“不用了。”

诗岛刚声调平稳地回答他，毫不犹豫地挣脱他的桎梏将画作抓下来用力撕成了两半。那一瞬所有的颜色涌回了泊进之介的世界：浅棕色的画架、深红的落在地上的帷幕、米白色的画室墙面、诗岛刚手中雪白的画纸和素描笔画，以及诗岛刚，被各色颜料簇拥着的、一双焦糖色眼眸此刻正带点焦虑地看着他的诗岛刚。

泊进之介轻微地笑了一下，觉得诗岛刚鼻梁上那抹从苍绿中跃出的鲜艳柠檬黄实在很适合他，“我能看见了。”

诗岛刚舒出一口气，把画纸揉成一团扔向地面，他又上前半步，抬起先前被泊进之介掌中蘸上的鲜红颜料同样沾染的手虚贴上年长者的脸颊，在对方纵容的目光中认真向他侧脸涂划上一记鲜红印记。他打量一番自己的收尾之作，尾调轻快地扬了起来："Now the signor may fall in love as soon as he pleases."

泊进之介要到很长一段时间之后才会知道那是魂断威尼斯里的台词，但那并不重要，至少在那一刻。他只是顺从了诗岛刚的指导和暗示，再一次俯身去在对方被白色油彩沾染的唇瓣上珍重落下一吻。

泊进之介自那杯苹果味香薰蜡烛后再一次收到诗岛刚的礼物已经是平安夜，他的生日当天。诗岛刚在和他告白的次日就踏上了重返美国的旅程，泊进之介也明白他心里始终存在着的、那份必须要复活Chase的责任。“如果再去一趟Mach被制造出来的地方，我说不定就能找到重建Roidmude系统的方法。进哥不要担心，我不会造成第二次危机。”诗岛刚在分别的时候带着点玩笑语气那么跟他说，又狠狠拥抱了他一下就毫不留恋地转身带着相机和Chase的信号摩托离开。那张于平安夜到来的明信片算是出乎泊进之介的意料，上面的景观有着蜿蜒盘旋的极光和冰雪覆盖的冷杉林，背后除了地址和泊进之介的名字就只潦草地、似是随意地用红笔签下了一个「GO」。泊进之介注视着那个邮戳印章，不由自主地笑了起来。

那是从极寒之地、世界上最小的邮局里发来的最真挚想念，也是最诗岛刚式的特殊祝福。


End file.
